<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whumptober 2020 by k1ch1sa1hara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757061">whumptober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ch1sa1hara/pseuds/k1ch1sa1hara'>k1ch1sa1hara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ch1sa1hara/pseuds/k1ch1sa1hara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This year I'm participating in whumptober! Since Kokichi is my go-to fanfic character, all of these will include him. Saiouma is my comfort ship so it will be in a lot of the fanfics. It probably won't be in every one, but Kokichi will be in every fanfic. Anyways, please check the tags (which will be updated as I do more prompts)! There will be triggering content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No.1 LETS HANG OUT SOMETIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Waking up Restrained</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Kokichi felt as if someone was drilling a hole into his brain. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Ergh..." He tugged on the ropes restraining him to the chair. "What the-..!" He heard footsteps come closer and the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. He gave a wry smile. "Oh, it's you, isn't it."</p>
<p>The person chuckled and stepped into his view, "I can't get anything past you, Kichi.."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that. Not anymore."</p>
<p>"You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm sure your used to though, with your gang - D.I.C.E, isn't it? Your still running around with them like you did when you were still a foolish little kid. Oh, but you were never foolish, isn't that right..brother?"  </p>
<p>"Don't, Yukichi. Why are you doing this?" </p>
<p>Yukichi shrugged. "You tell me."</p>
<p>"You'll never get away with this! Shui-!" Kokichi cried out in pain as Yukichi shot a bullet into his foot. "YOU MONSTER! Your SICK!"</p>
<p>"I'M THE SICK ONE? HUH? HUH?!" Kokichi could feel his older brother's breath on his face.  AT LEAST I DIDN'T-!" Yukichi watched as Kokichi's eyes trailed to a spot behind him. "What are you looking at?" </p>
<p>"Nothing." </p>
<p>As Yukichi aimed his gun at Kokichi's unwounded foot, he felt something kick him in the back of the leg. He looked up at the man who had kicked him. "Oh, wow..I guess you do have hope Kichi. This is your fiancé, isn't it?" He grinned, dusting off his jacket as he got up.</p>
<p>"Shuichi Saihara, your a detective. Explains how you found me." Yukichi examined Shuichi, before turning back to Kokichi. "He's a looker, how'd you bag him? I'm surprised a worthless liar like you got someone to love you. Or...maybe he just feels pity." </p>
<p>Yukichi let out a laugh. "Wouldn't that be funny? Him lying about his love for a liar!" </p>
<p>"Dont. My love for Kokichi is real, and I love him for who he is." Shuichi said firmly. "Now give him back."</p>
<p>"Why would I do that? This is my revenge, and it's going to be oh so sweet."</p>
<p>"Who are you anyways?" </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, Shuichi-!" Kokichi screamed as Yukichi shot him in his other foot. He felt the blood gush out and pool around the chair. He let his head fall back as he let out soft sobs. "Shu..just..go.."</p>
<p>Shuichi rushed forward towards Kokichi, only to be pushed back.</p>
<p><br/>
"If he's not going to tell you, I will. I'm Yukichi Ouma, Kokichi's brother. It seems he didn't tell you about me..pity. Ah, well, it's to be expected. He's never cared much about family."  </p>
<p>"Your...one to speak.." Kokichi bit out.</p>
<p>"You've got a mouth on you, now shut it before I do it for you." Yukichi threatened. "Now..would you like to explain, nicely, why I'm doing this?"</p>
<p>"I..." Kokichi's eyes trailed over to the gun in his hand. "Fine." He swallowed back another cry of pain and let the tears silently fall down his face. Maybe, if he didn't pay attention to the wound, it wouldn't hurt as bad. "We were a happy family, Yukichi, my parents, and I. I was around 13, D.I.C.E and I were involved in some shady business. It was to be expected, no one knew our faces, our names, our ages. We were feared, so naturally, other gangs wanted to converse with us."</p>
<p>"There was one leader who interested me. He was the only one who knew who D.I.C.E really was. He was an adult, so I probably should've been more suspicious. He tried to get me to hand D.I.C.E over, and when I didn't he...he tried to kill me. So, I ran and went back home. A few days later he found out where our family lived. He killed my parents, Yukichi and I hid under the bathroom cupboard. They told me to come out and they wouldn't kill our parents but..I was scared. They killed our parents that night. Yukichi abandoned me after that..leaving me to fend for myself."</p>
<p>"And..and YOU!" Kokichi glared at Yukichi. "You tried to give me up! You would've let them KILL me!"</p>
<p>"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! You were being selfish! You let our parents DIE for you! The only reason I abandoned you was because I knew I would be next. You would've gladly sacrificed me as long as you lived." Yukichi screamed.</p>
<p>"I WAS 13!" Kokichi sobbed. "I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER! I WAS AFRAID! Your my older brother..no..you were my older brother..you should've protected me."</p>
<p>At this moment, Shuichi stepped in. He tackled Yukichi to the floor and hit him over the head with his gun. The two fought on the floor, rolling around as they tried to best the other.</p>
<p>Yukichi aimed his gun at Kokichi.</p>
<p>The bullet went off.</p>
<p>Shuichi's eyes widened as the bullet went through Kokichi's head. "KOKICHI!" He crawled towards the fallen over chair, towards Kokichi's body and away from Yukichi. His eyes stared ahead, unseeing. Blood was leaking from his legs, his head, and his mouth. He took Kokichi's tear-stained face into his hands. "KOKICHI WAKE UP!"</p>
<p>Yukichi grinned as he watched Shuichi cry over the body. "He got what he deserved. My job is done." </p>
<p>"How..how could you do this to your own brother? To my fiancé?" He said between sobs, brushing Kokichi's hair out of his face. "YOUR GOING TO PAY!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no use in roughing up Yukichi's dead body, he didn't deserve anything but death. But Kokichi..he didn't deserve any of this. He laid down next to Kokichi, who he had gotten out of the ropes tying him to the chair.</p>
<p>"Kokichi..I'll see you soon." He smiled, before closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Then..the three of them laid there. In that dark warehouse. Unmoving. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No.2 IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Pick Who Dies/Kidnapped</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a reminder, check the tags for triggers please!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, surveying his surroundings. Kokichi was next to him, thankfully, maybe a little bruised but definitely not dead. He let out a shaky breath, reaching out his hand for Kokichi's. It was hard, since they were tied together, but luckily he was able to reach him. "Kokichi..wake up." Kokichi let out a whine of pain as he woke up - his bruises pressing against the ropes. </p>
<p>"Shumai, where are we?"</p>
<p>"..I-I'm not sure." All he could remember was that Kaede had wanted to bake cookies. So, Kokichi and Shuichi went to the store to get some batter..and then they were attacked. They ambushed them and cornered them in an alley way. He tried to protect Kokichi but he failed. Of course he did. How could a simple private investigator have any strength over well trained kidnappers. He was too weak, too frail, too-.</p>
<p>"What's going on in that head of yours, beloved? Don't worry about anything, okay? I'll protect both of us." Kokichi said softly.</p>
<p>"Don't get your hopes up." Both of them turned towards the now open door. A woman with a bodyguard next to her stood in the doorway, obviously the leader.</p>
<p>"What do you want with us?" Kokichi demanded.</p>
<p>Shuichi appreciated that Kokichi took charge. It was something he was good at, after all. Shuichi was the opposite, he was more confident when it came to his line of work, but not when it came to confrontation. "Let's just say I don't appreciate your little detective snooping in my business. Since you decided to investigate my case..I'll have to get rid of all leads. Including you."</p>
<p>It was...all...Shuichi's fault? If he had never investigated the case Kokichi wouldn't be in danger. They'd be at home baking cookies with Kaede. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Kichi..I got you into this." Shuichi apologized.</p>
<p>"It's okay, It's not your fault. It's hers." Kokichi spat out the last part and glared at the woman.</p>
<p>"Ah no, he's right. It is his fault. Which is why I'm allowing you to choose." The woman said to Kokichi.</p>
<p>"Choose? Choose what?"</p>
<p>"Oh right! Silly me!" She giggled. "Choose who dies of course!"</p>
<p>Shuichi's breath hitched, his hand went slack. He felt Kokichi grab at his hand and squeeze it. "Shuichi don't worry, I would never kill you."</p>
<p>"That's the problem!" Shuichi cried out, wrenching his hand from Kokichi's grasp. "You would never think to kill me! But that means you'll die! I can't live without you.."</p>
<p>"You'll have Kaede, just please..let me do this. I can't live if your dead."</p>
<p>"Your being selfish." Shuichi said. He didn't mean it, he wasn't being selfish, he was being realistic. "I wouldn't be able to live if your dead either. Your not thinking about how this will effect me!"</p>
<p>"I AM!" Kokichi screamed, heavily panting from the strain. "I'M ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT WHATS BEST FOR KAEDE AND YOU! EVEN NOW! Even now I..I'm thinking about you. I don't want you to die."</p>
<p>"I don't want you to die either.." Shuichi said, crying. He let his head rest on Kokichi's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Beloved.." </p>
<p>Shuichi's lifted his face to meet Kokichi's, and their lips met in a desperate kiss. A final kiss. They knew what they had to do. "I love you so much.."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Shumai."</p>
<p>"Made your decision yet?" The woman said, offering a gun to Kokichi.</p>
<p>"Yeah, untie the ropes."</p>
<p>Kokichi grabbed the gun and..</p>
<p>Shot it twice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi held Kokichi as he explained what happened to Kaede. When she saw them come back home with no cookie batter, and heavily injured, she almost fainted. "You guys need to be more careful! You know what - we're going on vacation!" Kaede exclaimed. "Pack your bags!"</p>
<p>Thank Kami-Sama no one had died. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No.3 MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Held At Gunpoint</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna do this at the start of every chapter but, reminder to check the tags for TWS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p>Kokichi walked up the stairs leading to the roof. He had access since he was the CEO of D.I.C.E. He usually came up here during his free time, It was one of the places he cherished the most. It was where Kaede, Shuichi, and him had their first date. He opened the door and smiled, taking in the fresh air. He stood there for a moment, not even turning as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "So you decided to visit me today, huh Kaede?" It couldn't have been Shuichi, he was at work. </p>
<p>He stiffened as he heard a chuckle, not the angelic laugh of Kaede. "I'm not Kaede." He felt the tip of the gun press against his head. He turned and felt his heart stop as he processed the sight in front of him.</p>
<p>"How did you find me? I left that past behind." Kokichi demanded. </p>
<p>Kokichi and Maki had been assassins for a while when they were younger. They couldn't take anymore of the killing, so they ran away. They erased their pasts and joined a high school as brother and sister. They had lived on the streets for a while before founding D.I.C.E. She was the maid of honor at Kaede, Shuichi's, and his wedding. But..Kokichi hadn't left any tracks that could've let them know where he was.</p>
<p>"Well, as assassins, we can find anyone. I think you'd know that though, right?" </p>
<p>"Shut up."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Your not in a position to be threatening anyone." The man grinned. Kokichi recognized him as one of the assassins who had trained him. "Now start walking."</p>
<p>Kokichi slowly raised his hands, walking forward. How was he supposed to get out of this? He could use his assassin training, but it was useless against someone who knew his every move. For once, Kokichi was stumped. He bit his tongue and blinked back tears. "I'm so sorry Kae, Shu.." He whispered to himself. </p>
<p>As they got to the edge of the roof, Kokichi heard someone yell his name. He looked up quickly and finally let a sob escape him as he saw Kaede's worried face. He didn't want Kaede's last memory of him to be this. "Kaede!" </p>
<p>"GET OFF HIM!" Kaede shouted. </p>
<p>"Orders are orders. Those who run away get punishment. Now back up before I shoot you." </p>
<p>Kokichi felt himself bristle at the threat towards Kaede. He kneed the man in the gut and tried to grab for his gun.</p>
<p>He barely processed the sound of the gunshot as the bullet went through his eye. He felt himself fall off the building, the wind rushing towards him. "KOKICHI!" Kaede leaped off the roof in an attempt to save him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kokichi Saihara, CEO of D.I.C.E and Kaede Saihara, the wife of Kokichi and Shuichi Saihara has been found dead. It was speculated to be a planned attack, both of them found dead at the bottom of D.I.C.E.'s building. It seems that they were pushed off the top of the building and Kokichi was shot. Those in the building at the time say Kaede had arrived after Kokichi. At this time, investigators are still searching for the one at fault."</p>
<p>Shuichi sat there numb as tears fell down his face, his hand reaching for the object on his side table. </p>
<p>"..I love you guys." </p>
<p>That day, there were no more Saihara's left. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No.4 RUNNING OUT OF TIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Collapsed Building</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder to check tags for TWS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Shuichi let out a groan of disappointment as he pushed the candy towards Kokichi. "How do you keep winning? At this rate I'm going to run out of chocolate kisses."</p><p>"Hmm..maybe you should stop betting candy then! If you run out then maybe instead of a chocolate kiss, I can get a real ki-!" </p><p>"Kokichi.." Shuichi interrupted, blushing. </p><p>"Nishishi~! You get flustered so easily, my beloved!"</p><p>They looked up with a look of confusion as one of their subordinates burst into Kokichi's office. "Ah um, is something wrong?"</p><p>"The building is collapsing!"</p><p>The two of them got up. "What are you standing here for then? Get out!" Kokichi ordered, taking Shuichi's hand and running out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they ran through the halls, Shuichi examined the damage. Some of the walls were breaking in and there was fire slowly traveling down the building. Thankfully, they weren't on the top floor. Shuichi wondered how many people had died.</p><p>He could worry about rebuilding later, even though Kokichi and him had put so much work into D.I.C.E. He wondered how Kokichi felt at that moment, D.I.C.E was his dream since he was a child. Shuichi was just along for the ride.</p><p>"Kokichi-! Watch out!" Kokichi let go of Shuichi's hand, startled. The roof had fallen down and trapped Kokichi under it. "Kokichi? KOKICHI!" </p><p>Shuichi tugged on Kokichi's arm, trying to get his body free. Kokichi wasn't responding and Shuichi knew he wasn't waking up. </p><p>"A-At least you died instantly..you didn't feel any pain, right?"</p><p>Shuichi felt himself drop to his knees, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Whats the point..of going on?" </p><p>The final piece of roof came crashing down onto Shuichi. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>